


Peach Cloud

by dipdyecacti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Draco Malfoy is Bad at Feelings, F/F, F/M, Harry Potter is Bad at Feelings, How Do I Tag, M/M, Sirius Black owns an animal shelter, Teacher Remus Lupin, more tags when i come up with them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-14 03:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17500364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dipdyecacti/pseuds/dipdyecacti
Summary: Harry James Lupin just moves back to his hometown after living in London with Sirius and Remus most of his life.People in this town are not what they seem, and a strange blond boy keeps catching his attention.





	1. Prologe (i guess)

**Author's Note:**

> First Harry Potter fic woohoo~

“Wake up sleepyhead!” Harry groans in frustration pushing his head further into the pillow “Come on puppy we haven’t got all day,” He groans in response. How Sirius can be this happy early in the morning is way beyond him. Like any other teenager on this planet Harry enjoys the last seconds of peace before the day.

“Harry don’t make me come up there!” Remus yelling is never a good sign so Harry immediately pushes himself up from the comfort of his bed “M’m coming,” Harry slurs struggling to untangle himself from his collection of blankets. Harry walks over to his closet pulling out his new school uniform. It’s a white button up with a simple grey blazer sporting the school crest. Harry feels nauseous, it’s his first day at this prestigious private school. Before he moved back to his hometown he attended a small public school in the outskirts of London.

He shudders before dressing himself in the uniform. Well his hair is a mess, as always. Harry almost trips down the stairs into the kitchen “Well look at who finally decided to show up,” Sirius turns around to get a proper look at him “Puppy you’re looking to proper, come here,” Harry walks over to Sirius “There we go,” he smiles as he unbuttons a few buttons on his shirt.

Remus shakes his head at Sirius exclamation “As much as I agree, Harry and I have to get ready for school,” Sirius hugs Remus from behind “Cuz you finally got a job,” he singsongs. Remus smacks him with a spatula in return.

“Well puppy go eat breakfast I have to go right now and drive Sirius since he lost his license,” Remus pauses “You can take the motorbike,” 

Harry immediately perks up “You mean it?” Remus nods “Hell yes!” Harry receives a glare from Remus efficiently making him shut up.

“Remember to behave Harry, I’ll be watching you at school,” Remus playfully ruffles his hair “Dad stop,” he whines. Remus and Sirius both say their goodbyes leaving Harry to his own devices “Well now it’s just you and me Hedwig,” Hedwig looks up at him curiously. They got her from Sirius’s shelter since she took an immediate liking to Harry. She’s a beautiful dog, a mixture between a puffindog and something else, they don’t really know. Her puffindog genes however allows her to bend her neck down to touch her back. It’s freaky to look at.

Harry finishes his breakfast while scrolling through instagram. Before he leaves the house he checks if Hedwig still has any water left “I have to go now Hedwig,” She just looks at him unamused. Harry hurries out to his motorbike with his already packed bag (bless Remus), she a dark red colour with gold yellowish accents. Harry jumps on on his bike starting the motor.

Riding a bike has always been something that makes him feel free, like he can do anything. And if it’s one thing he needs right now then it’s courage. It might not seems like it but Harry is nervous, extremely so. He has never been to a big school, let alone one this fancy. Sirius said “Only the best for my puppy,” But Harry knows it’s just so Remus could keep an eye on him.

The school gets bigger the closer he gets. Which isn’t weird at all considering perspective works that way.

Harry swings in at the parking lot parking almost at the edge. He feels like he’s forgetting something. Harry luckily remembers it when he steps of the bike, unluckily the thing he forgot was putting on the breaks. Harry tilts over motorbike landing on top of him. ‘Well isn’t this a great start’ he thinks bitterly.

“Hey man you need help?” Harry looks up to find a ginger guy with freckles staring at him concerned.

“What does it look like Ron?” says a girl seemingly popping out of nowhere.

“Geez Hermione, I’m trying to be a good person,” Ron answers.

Hermione scoffs flipping her curls over one shoulder “Let’s just help him,” Ron lifts up the bike while Hermione pulls him up to his feet “There you go. My name is Hermione Granger, and that idiot over there is Ron Weasley,” 

“Hey! Not fair,” Hermione just ignores him “What’s your name?” Harry clears his throat before speaking “I’m Harry Lupin,” Hermione nods at him “It’s your first day right? Let me look at your schedule,” It’s not a question, it’s a command and Harry obliges. Hermione looks at his schedule with a thoughtful look “Looks like we have the same schedule, we’ll follow you to your classes,” 

Most people would probably feel offended, but Harry is just happy that someone’s helping him. Frankly he’d probably get lost without help.

The first thing he notices is the size of the school. ‘Holy shit it’s massive’ “Yeah it’s a big school,” Harry feels his face heating up, he didn’t mean to say it out loud.

Hermione and Ron follow him to the classroom showing him around in the process “Our first lesson is English,” Hermione takes his sleeve dragging him into an almost empty classroom “McGonnagall is horrible,” Ron whispers “You’re just mad she called you out on your spelling,” Ron splutters “Am not!” Hermione gives him a playful glare “Just sit down,” 

A few minutes later the classroom is full of people whispering, but they shut up as soon as a stern faced woman walks in “Good morning class. First I have a few announcements to make, we have a new student. Harry James Lupin you may stand up,” Harry clumsily stands up trying to ignore everyone staring and whispering “Good, you may sit down. And for my next announcement, you have a test next week,” The whole class break into groans, we’ll expect Hermione. Harry’s just thankful nobody’s paying attention to him anymore.

The rest of the day goes smoothly. Harry constantly looked for Remus but couldn’t find him anywhere. On the other hand he learned more about Ron and Hermione. Hermione is studious and very smart. At the same time she seems a bit harsh, but judging by the way she treats everyone except Ron she’s a complete sweetheart. Ron on the other hand is kind of aloof and really funny, he’s already managed to make Harry laugh at least twice in the short time they’ve spoken to each other.

“Why did you ride a motorbike to school?” Ron questions at the end of the day “Well one of my dads managed to get his license temporarily revoked so my other dad had to drive him,” Hermione nods thoughtfully “What did he do?” Harry laughs nervously “He drove right into a wall while slightly drunk,” Well it wasn’t technically a lie. The truth is that Sirius shifted into a dog by accident on the bike, and it was way easier to explain to the police that he was drunk.

He waves goodbye to Ron and Hermione. When he drives through the woods he spots a person holding a big bag looking around before running into the woods “Well that was weird” Harry mutters to himself before driving home.


	2. Moss blanket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has a new class and has his first encounter with a douche.

"So long story short, I told her to shut the hell up because she's wrong and I'm right."

"Moine, don't you think that's a bit mean?"

"Oh just zip it."

Harry leans back watching Hermoine and Ron with not so concealed amusement. It's only been about a week and Hermoine and Ron have basically adopted him at this point. Harry's happy though. Originally he was afraid that he had to sit alone the first few weeks. Hermoine and Ron definitely proved his theory dead wrong.

"Harry what do you think?" Hermoine asks intensely. Harry tilts his head slightly to the side "About what?" Ron groans "Well there’s this rumour going around," Ron pauses "Just say it, fine I'll do it myself. Harry are you gay?" 

Well he wasn't expecting that "Almost I'm pan." Hermoine nods thoughtfully while Ron nods "Cool so is one of my brothers."

"Why'd you ask?"

"Well you do have that love is love pin on your bag," 'Oh' Harry thinks "Well it's more for my dads than me honestly." 

The bell rings obnoxiously disturbing their conversation. "We have to get going, we have a new teacher you see," They walk inside classroom number 12. "So what kind of class is this?" Hermoine deadpans "Seriously Harry haven't you been paying attention? Anyway the class doesn’t have a name yet, but it's basically nature and animals." Ron leans over to join in on the conversation "We used to have only one teacher, but poor Hagrid is to kind for his own good so this year he's getting a bit of extra help." "And we are going to have this lesson with one class A." Harry nods absent-mindedly, Didn't Remus tell him something about having a class like this?

"Ello there class I'm Hagrid. Follow me outside," Harry walks past waving slightly. Hagrid squints at him before breaking out in a huge grin "Well if it ain’t Harry. Haven't seen you was this tall." Harry chats a bit with Hagrid before he runs to catch up to Hermoine. "How do you even know Hagrid?" Harry smiles "Well he actually used to teach my dads and my mum and dad. He used to visit a lot when I still lived here," Ron’s opens his mouth to ask something, but Hermoine kicks him before he could say anything. Harry mentally sighs, he was going to have 'the talk' again. People are always curious when he talks about his family, it isn't strange humans and other creatures are curious by nature.

Harry bumps into someone while lost in thought "Oh sorry." The guy he bumped into looked at him with a disgusted look. "What the hell is your problem?" Harry gives him a weird look "I said sorry what more do you want?" The guy just sneers at him before pushing his blond hair back and walking away. "Jesus what's his problem?" Hermoine shrugs "Well he probably is the most popular person in this school so an attitude is expected." Harry finally takes in his soundings, they are standing right by the edge of the forest which almost surrounds the school. It's a nice day outside considering it's autumn, the sky is a pleasant blue and the leaves are all either yellow, red or orange.

"Hello everyone my name is Remus Lupin, and I'm going to be your teacher along with Hagrid this year. If you have any questions about me save it to the end of the class, is that alright?" Several people nod "Well to put a name to a face I'm going to say your name and please raise your hand so I can properly see you. First Henny Jones?" Harry tunes out most of Remus's talking only sticking to a few names that stand out. "Draco Malfoy?" Harry looks around only to find that blond bastard that couldn't take an apology "Here."Harry subtly glares at him.

"Harry James Lupin?"

"Here."

People are staring at him again. They probably noticed that he and Remus share a last name. "Are you related?" Harry shrugs "Not really. That's why we don't look much like each other, but he is one of my dads," When he thinks about it maybe they do look a little like each other. The same curly hair, the same... he looks more like Sirius. There's a reason Harry was called little Sirius by Remus when he was younger. They have the same black unruly and mischievous look. Biggest difference is that Sirius is as pale as a ghost and Harry is relatively tan.

"Today we are going to go through the woods to test your knowledge on different plants," Harry sticks to Hermoine, Ron and a shy guy named Neville. They are tasked with picking some different plants and bringing them back, Neville has a huge botanic interest so he easily names all the plants they pick. Harry stops when he spots a perfect circle of mushrooms. "Is that a fairy circle?" he mutters to himself. "I think so," Harry jumps when he hears Neville’s voice "Shit you scared me." Neville looks nervously around "Let's just go."

"Why aren't you picking the mushrooms?" 

"Don't even try Ron, that's a fairy circle. This town has a lot of supernatural history, we shouldn't to disrupt anything." Ron smirks at Hermoine "Who would have thought Hermoine believes in fairy tales." Hermoine only scoffs "Best not to disrupt anything we do not understand." Harry wholeheartedly agrees with Hermoine on this one. Fairy circles are nasty business if you mange to get stuck. Remus likes telling the story of when Harry was three and suddenly disapeard, only to be found playing with the fairies in the middle of an fairy circle "You were lucky that day, the fairies seemed to like you," Remus had said. Harry shudders at the thought of what may have happened if he wasn't as lucky.

They walk out of the forest to find that most of the students had already returned "You guys are some of the last ones, are there any questions?" This was maybe not the best idea because people started talking over each other and Remus politely tried to answer as many as he could "Yes my name is Remus Lupin, I'm 36 and yes I am married and yes Harry is my son." Harry silently listens to all the whispering. He manages to catch a few words like "Wow, he looks so young," and "Do you think I have a shot?". Harry wishes he didn't hear the last one, however he was surprised no one asked him about the big scar going straight across his face. "What class did you attend?" "Class D"

"That's all for this class you can leave early now run along." 

Ron cheers leading the way "By the way Hermoine, what's the deal with all the different classes?"

"Well as you know we have four different classes for each grade A, B, C and D. It's quite common in other schools, but somehow here every class has an unspoken rivalry. The original purpose was to have better control of the students."

"Thanks Hermoine, I was curious cuz Sirius and Remus have mentioned it before." 

\-----------------------------------------

"Harry, can you take Hedwig for a walk?" Sirius loud voice snaps Harry out of his thoughts. "Yeah sure just wait," Harry finally changes out of his uniform. He looks through his clothes before settling on a dark blue jumper and a pair of black jeans. 

"Hedwig?" Hedwig stops her playing staring directly into Harry's eyes "Are we?" She spins around in a circle "Going on a walk?" She runs to the hallway almost crashing into a wall in the process to retrieve her leash. "Come on girl were going on an adventure!" he says getting her green collar. Harry decides he's going to take the path into the woods he passes on the way to school. The path doesn’t seem very used, which is good news because every time Hedwig spots someone she has to go greet them even though she loses interest two seconds later.

The walk is peaceful, however the peacefulness doesn’t last that long. Hedwig as any good dog of puffindog descent has managed to wiggle out of her collar during the two seconds Harry was distracted. He looks down only to find he's holding a leash attached to a empty collar "No Hedwig! Come back!" Does she listen? No.

Harry runs after her which again isn't the smartest thing to do, but he doesn’t want to lose track of her in an unknown environment. Hedwig suddenly stops "Gotcha," Harry mutters when he picks her up "Now where are we? And why did you stop?" They have strayed far of the path from what Harry can see they are close to a clearing. He walks closer to find a little set up close to the one Remus has at home. There are herbs and flowers littered around on some rocks next to a big cauldron. Harry stops in his tracks when he sees something moving. It's a person! "Hey I'm lost, can you tell me how to get out of the forest?" The person looks up and runs. Harry does the first thing he can think of and follows.

He loses sight of the person pretty quickly. However luck seemed to be on his side and he ends up on a road. He quickly puts the collar back on Hedwig before hurrying home.

"You guys won't believe what happened!" Harry exclaims when he slams open the door. "What is it?" Remus absent-mindedly asks "So I got lost in the woods..." 

"Why didn't you have your phone," Sirius interrupts "Not the point," Remus sighs "I told you always bring your phone with you," Harry clears his throat "As I was saying..." The werewolf interrupts him "I swear to every single god out there if you lost Hedwig again."

"I found a witch in the forest!" Harry yells.

"WHAT?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This sure took a while to publish, honestly I'm not that sure which direction this is going. One things certain there will be a lot more supernatrual beings.
> 
> If you have any questions, suggestions or you just want to chat please comment! 
> 
> Bye!

**Author's Note:**

> Well that’s it for the first chapter. Hope you stick around!
> 
> Please comment, I like attention!
> 
> Bye! °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°
> 
> (P.S. I know a lot about puffindogs pls ask me about them)


End file.
